Virus
by Goldman200
Summary: Un alumno llega en mal estado a East High. Lo que sucederá a continuación es una lucha por la supervivencia, donde un virus sólo ha sido UNA de las causas de ese fatal destino. Capítulo final.
1. El comienzo de una pesadilla

Era un día normal en East High, un colegio con actividades divertidas y profesores aceptables. Un director con rasgos asiáticos, gente de raza blanca y raza negra, algunos extranjeros... es decir, que a pesar de estas combinaciones todos vivían en paz.

Solía haber algunas peleas, pero después terminaban arreglándose. Troy dudaba si amaba a Gabriella o a Sharpay. Chad seguía entusiasmado con el basket al igual que el resto del equipo. Taylor quería ser la mejor en ciencias. Sharpay seguía empeñada en dominar el escenario y Ryan era el mismo inofensivo de siempre. El resto del alumnado estaba tranquilo.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta ese día... un día horrible.

Amaneció gris y lloviendo.

Jack Bolton irrumpió en la habitación de su hijo:

-Arriba campeón. Si faltas seguro que desaprobarás todo, y yo no quiero eso. Además quiero que entrenemos un poco más hoy.-

-¿Debo entrenar tanto?-

-Te puede servir para muchas cosas: Eres más ágil, más hábil, más fuerte y hasta podrás alardear de todas esas habilidades. Quiero que seas el jugador perfecto-

-Lo seré, papá-Dijo contento

El Sr. Bolton sirvió el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción. Troy llegó listo y devoró rápidamente.

-¿Qué sabes del resto del equipo?-Preguntó Jack a Troy

-Chad estuvo practicando y Jason estuvo en una fiesta anoche-

-Espero que no se haya emborrachado-

Ambos llegaron a la East High. Se veía sombría por la lluvia y las nubes negras.

-Nos vemos, papá-

-Hasta luego, hijo-

Troy se encontró con todo el equipo excepto Jason.

-¿Dónde está Jason?-Preguntó Troy

-Llamó hoy temprano y dijo que estaba vomitando, pero que igual vendría-Informó Chad

-Pero enfermo no nos sirve-Exclamó Zeke

-Por lo menos puede mirar y aprender-Opinó Chad

-Es cierto, amigo-Dijo Troy

En eso llegaron los Evans.

-¡Hola Sharpay!-Saludó Zeke

Ella pasó indiferente. Su hermano Ryan iba a su lado hablándole en voz baja.

-Tengo ganas de pegarle-Dijo Zeke

-¿A quién?-Preguntó Chad

-A ese Ryan con boina... esa cara... esa ropa-Decía mientras respiraba pesadamente

-No creo que a Sharpay le haga mucha gracia. Si la quieres, no golpees a Ryan-Dijo Chad

-De acuerdo-

Sonó el timbre. Todo el mundo fue a clase. La profesora Darbus les hablaba sobre obras famosas: Hamlet, Othello, Romeo y Julieta, El Mercader de Venecia y muchas otras.

De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-Jason, llegas tarde-Informó la profesora con mal humor

Jason murmuró algo pero no se le entendió. Tenía la piel de color anaranjado rojizo. Los ojos parecían cansados y le sangraba el labio.

En voz baja, Chad le habló:

-Jason. ¿Qué pasó?-

-Mmfhshgggsfsss-

-¿Ah?-

Pasaron unos segundos. Repentinamente, Jason vomitó el suelo. Parecía que no iba a terminar. Entonces le salió un chorro de sangre por la boca que salpicó el pupitre.

Sharpay se alejó asqueada. El resto de los alumnos se apartaron hacia el fondo del aula.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la profesora

Jason no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. La piel comenzó a derretirse y expandirse por las paredes. Jason se redujo a huesos mientras unos extraños bichos gordos y viscosos de color marrón claro se esparcían por la pared. Las puertas, ventanas y huecos fueron bloqueados por esa piel en cuestión de segundos. Uno de esos seres destrozó los fusibles y todo se oscureció.

-Que nadie se mueva-Dijo la profesora Darbus.

De pronto se oyó un grito. Algunas luces de emergencia en los pasillos se encendieron.

Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay y Taylor escaparon hacia el corredor.

Había gente corriendo.

-¡No se separen!-Gritó Troy

El grupo se consiguió refugiar en un aula vacía. Afuera se escuchaban gritos y golpes.

-Tengo una linterna, compañeros-Dijo Chad

Pero nadie veía ninguna luz.

-Maldita sea-Exclamó Chad-Se le agotó la batería-

-Eso pasa porque jugabas con ella todo el tiempo-Le recriminó Taylor

-No peleen ahora, por favor. Debemos buscar una salida-Dijo Troy

La puerta se abrió. Entró alguien con una linterna:

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Era el director

-¡Sí, señor!-Exclamó Zeke

El director se acercó. Se lo veía asustado y tenía una herida en el abdomen.

-Está herido-Dijo Gabriella asustada

-Hay algo atacando a mis estudiantes y docentes-

-¿Saben qué es?-Preguntó Taylor

-No. Pero es peligroso. Hay que mantenerse unidos hasta el final-Dijo el director

-Hay que buscar una salida-Dijo Troy

-Pues no creo que la haya-Opinó el director con pesimismo

-Seguro que hay una. Siempre hay-

-Ya veremos-Dijo Zeke

El director les dijo a todos que se pongan de pie.

-Vamos a salir de aquí-

Salieron a los pasillos. Había cadáveres en el suelo y sangre en las paredes.

-Dios mío-Dijo Chad

Escuchó a Gabriella sollozando. Sharpay miraba los cuerpos con lágrimas en los ojos. Ryan se acercó a darle ánimos y alentarla a seguir.

-Por aquí-Dijo el director conduciéndolos por un pasillo

-La escuela parece más grande cuando la recorres de esta forma-Dijo Chad en voz alta

Iban por un pasillo largo lleno de sangre. Había un extintor tirado en el suelo y hojas de cuadernos por todos lados.

De pronto, la pared que había frente a ellos se destrozó. Una criatura con la piel de color canela, sangre por todo el cuerpo y ojos negros les obstaculizó el camino.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritó Gabriella y salió corriendo en cualquier dirección

-¡Atrás, chicos!-Dijo el director

La criatura se acercó. Su brazo izquierdo terminaba en una mano llena de pústulas negras y su brazo derecho terminaba en una punta filosa de hueso.

Empaló al director frente al grupo.

-¡No se separen!-Exclamó Troy y corrió en la misma dirección que Gabriella. El resto lo siguió.

El extraño ser lanzó al director contra una pared. Caminaba lentamente, pero los alcanzaría en algún momento.

Troy se separó del grupo ya que fue en busca de Gabriella.

-Déjenlo ir-Dijo Ryan

-¿Y tú quién demonios te crees que eres para darnos órdenes?-Le dijo Zeke rociándolo de saliva

-Déjalo en paz-Sharpay se interpuso entre Zeke y su hermano

-Como digas-Dijo Zeke y retrocedió

-Deberíamos seguir avanzando-Dijo Chad-No es buena idea quedarse en un lugar-

-Podemos ir al vestíbulo. Quizás las puertas no están cerradas-Dijo Taylor

-Tengo una idea mejor-Empezó Zeke-Que alguien use su teléfono móvil para algo útil y llame a la policía-

-Es verdad. ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?-Se decía Chad a sí mismo

-Habla solo-Le dijo Ryan en voz baja a Sharpay

-Ah... hay un problema-Dijo Chad dirigiéndose al grupo

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Sharpay

-Los teléfonos móviles... no los tenemos. La profesora Darbus nos los había sacado-La preocupación se notaba en la voz de Chad

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Zeke

-Quiero que sigamos el plan de Taylor-Propuso Ryan

-Cállate. Tú no mandas-Le dijo Zeke

-Hagamos lo que propuso Taylor. Y rápido que desde aquí diviso la silueta del monstruo-Dijo Chad

Todos comenzaron a correr. Iban bajando las escaleras cuando un brazo tomó la pierna de Taylor

-¡AY, CARAJO!-

-No te asustes. Soy yo-Dijo Martha saliendo de entre los muertos

-Me asustaste-Dijo Taylor

Le dijeron a Martha que fuera con ellos. El colegio se veía fantasmal. Era horrible caminar entre esos cuerpos. Pensando que todos tenían familia, que esos familiares sufrirían... que murieron cuando tenían todo una vida por delante.

Llegaron al vestíbulo. Había pedazos de algunos alumnos esparcidos por el suelo.

Pero no había puerta. Donde debería estar la salida había una cara enorme y horrenda. Abría la boca y veían dientes rotos y podridos. El aliento a putrefacción inundó el ambiente.

-No hay salida-Dijo Chad

Hubo una explosión detrás de ellos. Comenzaron a subir de nuevo.

Mientras iban por el pasillo, una explosión proveniente del piso inferior les cortó el paso. Todo se llenó de humo. Frente a ellos había fuego.

De pronto Sharpay gritó:

-¡AL SUELO!-

Una bola de fuego casi les arranca la cabeza. La bola de fuego explotó contra la pared. Pero esa pared se reconstruyó.

Era como si las posibilidades de escapar se hubieran terminado. Las paredes exteriores se reconstruían. Pero las interiores que formaban pasillos y habitaciones podían ser destruidas.

Una criatura delgada y en carne viva se erigió ante ellos. Ese ser era bastante más alto que todos ellos. Tenía garras y restos de ropa sobre algunas partes del cuerpo...

-Es el director-Dijo Chad

Continuará

**Nota: Este es un capítulo de presentación. Con el tiempo descubrirán como se han originado estas cosas.**

**Nunca existió tanta maldad... jamás se vio tanto terror.**

**(Esa frase no es mía)**

**Todavía no he decidido que personajes vivirán o morirán. Eso lo determinaré a medida que avancen los capítulos. Si mueren ciertos personajes, espero no decepcionar a nadie. Siempre tenemos dos favoritos. Y si mueren sus dos favoritos... dejen por lo menos un review.**

**Anónimo o no, deja un review por favor.**


	2. Hay sobrevivientes

La criatura se acercaba de forma amenazante. Ryan y Sharpay escaparon por la escalera hacia abajo. Chad, Zeke, Taylor y Martha se escabulleron por una puerta lateral.

-Esa cosa... es el director. Tiene restos del traje del director y la herida en el abdomen-Dijo Chad

-¿Por qué se fueron los Evans? Se van a morir y nadie los va a salvar-Dijo Taylor

-A Sharpay la salvo yo-Comentó Zeke

La pared se partió. El extraño ser destrozó pupitres y cosas que encontró en su camino:

-¡Cúbranse!-Gritó Chad

La criatura se detuvo al oír un grito que provenía desde el piso inferior. Pero luego volvió a centrar su atención en los que tenía delante.

El ser juntó las manos y las separó. Se encontraban conectadas por una llama anaranjada que formó una esfera. El calor se sentía muy de cerca.

Zeke no dijo nada, sólo se lanzó sobre sus compañeros para protegerlos.

La bola de fuego explotó cerca de ellos e incendió varios pupitres.

-¡Escapen ustedes!-Gritó Martha

Nadie dijo nada. Ella se ofreció para salvarlos a todos.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, Martha corrió hacia la bestia.

Los otros escaparon hacia el pasillo nuevamente. La criatura miró a Martha.

-¿Puede escucharme?-

La cosa le vomitó algo color canela encima. Luego le dio un golpe y se la llevó arrastrando. Para cuando salió al pasillo los otros ya se habían largado.

Por otro lado, los Evans consiguieron pasar por un aula que no había sido destruida. Salieron por una puerta lateral y encontraron una escalera.

-Vamos, Ryan-Dijo Sharpay

Comenzaron a subir despacio. Arriba, Troy encontró a Gabriella y trataba de calmarla.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó-Decía Troy

Los Evans se encontraron con ellos.

-Cálmate, histérica-Le dijo Sharpay

A Ryan le incomodó ese comentario.

Troy miraba como si buscara a los demás compañeros.

-¿Y Chad y Zeke?-

-Escaparon-Dijo Ryan

-¡NO! ¡ELLOS SON MI EQUIPO!-Gritó Troy

-¿Y ahora hay que ir a buscarlos?-Preguntó Sharpay

-Eso mismo. Los necesito vivos. Si sobrevivimos aún podremos ganar un partido-Dijo Troy triste

-No, no, Bolton. Eso es estúpido. Sé que esto es la vida real, pero cuando una persona sale a buscar a sus amigos en un territorio hostil termina muriendo-Dijo Sharpay alarmada

-Bah. Esto no es hostil, es nuestra escuela-Dijo Troy

-¡Pero que tipo más imbécil!-Exclamó Sharpay-¿Acaso esto que está pasando no es hostil?. No quieras hacerte el valiente ahora-

-Entonces. ¿Qué propones?-Le dijo con aire de grandeza

-Que busquemos los teléfonos móviles. Deben estar en el despacho de Darbus.-Dijo Sharpay

-Vamos-Dijo Ryan

Caminaron por donde les indicaba Troy que ya había recorrido ese pasillo. Algunas luces no funcionaban, y muchas veces se tropezaban con cuerpos. No se detenían a comprobar si estaban vivos o muertos. Finalmente llegaron al destrozado despacho.

Sharpay encontró la lata donde la profesora los guardaba.

-¡Yo llamo!-Dijo Sharpay y marcó el número de la comisaría

-¿Hola?-Preguntó una voz

-Señor, habla Sharpay Evans. Nos encontramos en East High y ocurrió algo malo: Hay sangre y muertos por todos lados-Dijo sollozando

-¿De verdad? ¿O es idea de un _skateer_ drogado?-

-Es real. Por favor, vengan rápido-

-Si, ahí vamos-

En dirección al colegio salieron varios coches de la policía, helicópteros y furgonetas SWAT.

Estaban a cuarenta metros de East High cuando del suelo salieron rocas filosas que apuntaban hacia los vehículos. Salieron rocas que bloquearon todo acceso por tierra.

En cuanto al helicóptero, una extraña bola de fuego salió de lo que se suponía que era la puerta principal y lo destrozó en el aire.

Los coches frenaron, chocaron, volcaron, se atravesaron y se mataron casi todos. Los policías sobrevivientes se agruparon:

-Vamos a escalar las rocas para llegar al lugar. ¿Están conmigo?-Gritó un oficial

-¡SI, SEÑOR!-

-¡ANDANDO, ENTONCES!-

Mientras, Troy pensaba en un plan:

-Tengo una idea. Podemos tender trampas-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Gabriella

-Trampas. Nosotros conocemos el lugar-

-Pero está destruido y con cadáveres por todos lados. Así no nos serviría-Dijo Ryan

-Cállate, tú aquí no vales nada-Le dijo Troy

Ryan se alejó. Gabriella entró en la charla:

-Antes de querer luchar contra esos monstruos debemos estudiar algo-

-No, estudiar ahora no-Le dijo Sharpay

-Vamos. Para derrotarlos debemos conocerlos-

-Perfecto. ¿Y cómo vas a conocerlos? ¿Vas a ir a buscarlos?-Lanzó una carcajada sarcástica-Yo no te acompaño. No después de ver lo que pueden hacer-

-Con los Evans no se puede trabajar. Siempre tiene que ser todo como quieren. ¿Por qué no te matas?-Le dijo Gabriella a Sharpay

-¿Qué te pasa con mi familia?-Dijo Ryan

-Ryan, no te metas-Le espetó Sharpay

-Ustedes siempre queriendo dominar al resto. Soberbios agrandados de mierda-Dijo Gabriella

-Eso-Acotó Troy

-No sé por qué se pone a insultar si yo sólo le pregunté cómo los analizaría-Dijo Sharpay

-No te hagas la víctima-Le dijo Gabriella

Sharpay miraba a Gabriella con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Ryan se acercó.

-No peleen por eso. Hay que pensar en algo inteligente. Algo que podamos hacer-Dijo Ryan

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Cantarles?-Dijo Troy

-Eso. Muchas veces la gente usa armas y utensilios, pero quizás el truco es un ritual. Yo leí uno hace unas semanas-

-¿Cuál?-

-Debo recordarlo...-

-Qué inútil-Dijo Troy furioso

-Vamos a buscar a los otros-Propuso Gabriella

-Pero no nos separamos-Dijo Ryan

-Bueno, vengan-Dijo Troy enojado

Salieron al desierto pasillo. Caminaban rápido hacia el gimnasio. "Conociendo a Chad, debe estar ahí" pensó Troy.

Estaban en un corredor que tenía a la derecha un pasillo que iba hacia la izquierda (como dos líneas perpendiculares). Por la izquierda había una escalera que llevaba al gimnasio, las duchas y el despacho de Jack.

Pero antes de llegar vieron algo horrible. Con la poca iluminación, como una imagen fantasmal, un cuerpo decapitado caminaba lentamente frente a ellos. Al parecer venía de la escalera y caminaba sin rumbo.

-No se acerquen-Dijo Troy en voz baja

-¿Y a qué idiota se le ocurriría acercarse?-Le dijo Sharpay

-Shhhhh-Los silenció Gabriella

El decapitado siguió hasta que no lo vieron más. Fueron hacia las escaleras. Detrás de ellos el cuerpo caminante comenzó a rasgar un cadáver que había en el suelo.

Por las escaleras fueron hacia las duchas. Había sangre y un brazo en el suelo.

-Vamos a dividirnos-Dijo Troy

Ryan estaba por protestar

-¡Y nadie dice nada, carajo!-Exclamó Troy-Yo voy a buscar a mi papá, Gabriella y Ryan busquen en las duchas a algún sobreviviente y Sharpay... busca a Chad en el gimnasio.-

Se separaron. Troy entró en el despacho de su padre.

-¿Papá?-

Alguien se levantó. Era Jack, estaba vivo y tenía un revólver.

-Que bien. Tienes un arma-Dijo Troy

-El problema, hijo, es que tiene sólo seis balas y no traje para recargar-

-¿Y el resto de la gente?-

-No lo sé. Yo escuché el desastre y los gritos, entonces me escondí. Destruí un poco mi despacho para despistar a los atacantes, así creen que ya estuvieron por aquí-

-El problema, papá, es que ellos al parecer recorren todo el lugar varias veces-

-Maldición. Bueno, ahora vamos a salir de cacería. Hay que matarlos a todos-

-¿Cómo? ¿Con seis balas?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Has visto a los monstruos?-

-¿Monstruos?-

-¿Qué pensaste que era? Está todo lleno de demonios y fuego-

-Yo pensé que eran alborotadores que entraron y comenzaron a destrozar el lugar-

-Tu ventana está bloqueada. ¿No te parecía sospechoso?-

-En los momentos de tensión, lo que menos miras es una ventana. Debes mantenerte atento a todo. Es una regla de supervivencia-Le dijo Jack

Gabriella y Ryan caminaban por las duchas. Todas las duchas y canillas estaban abiertas. Por el suelo había manchas de sangre y algunas extremidades mordisqueadas.

Con asco, Gabriella apartó un pie que estaba delante de ella. A ese pie le faltaban dos dedos y tenía los cartílagos hacia afuera.

-¿Piensas sobrevivir?-Le preguntó Gabriella a Ryan

-Si... seguro-

-¿Y tu hermanita?-

-También... espero. Yo no quiero que se muera nadie más-

-Si algo apareciera ahora... ¿me salvarías?-

-Eeeeeh... depende... si el atacante es muy grande no podré hacer nada-

Gabriella siguió caminando. Ambos se detuvieron cuando encontraron cerca de los retretes una gorra verde.

-¿De quién es?-Preguntó Gabriella levantándola

-De algún _skater_-Dijo Ryan

Algo cayó del techo. Un hilo de saliva.

Gabriella miró arriba. Había una criatura sin piel adherida al techo. No tenía cara, salvo una boca llena de dientes sucios. En las manos y pies tenía ventosas para pegarse a las superficies. El bicho vomitó algo rojizo desagradable con gusanos negros.

Gabriella casi se desmaya. Pero Ryan se mantenía atento. Quizás la criatura sólo quería echarlos de su territorio.

De pronto, de las cañerías y retretes comenzaron a salir gusanos gordos y rojos, con muchas patas y pinzas. Salieron de a montones, miles. Ryan cargó a Gabriella en sus brazos y corrió hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo.

El demonio sin piel lo seguía por el techo.

Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando el ser bajó y cayó delante de él. De un zarpazo le voló la boina.

Ryan usó a Gabriella como escudo y embistió al ser.

La criatura echó saliva de forma descomunal sobre ambos. Gabriella vomitó del asco y la bestia rugió de forma salvaje.

Ryan consiguió esquivar un ataque y salir hacia la puerta. Salió y cerró, pero eso no lo detendría a ese hambriento ser...

Continuará!


	3. Dejar de escapar y tratar de luchar

Gabriella se desplomó en el suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. El ser extraño destrozó la puerta y trepó por la pared hasta el techo. Ryan no tenía nada con qué combatirlo. Entonces corrió hacia las escaleras que llevan al gimnasio... dejando a Gabriella a su suerte.

Unos minutos después, el director mutante llegó a donde estaba Gabriella y se la llevó. La otra criatura volvió al baño con los gusanos carnívoros.

Mientras tanto, Sharpay había conseguido llegar al gimnasio. Estaba totalmente sumido en la oscuridad. "Seguro que si hay una criatura está esperando a que grite el nombre de alguien para atacarme por sorpresa. Entonces no gritaré. Pero tampoco me decido a caminar. A lo mejor deba abandonarlos a su suerte. Pero esa idea tampoco me convence".

Entre tanto dilema, divisó una luz en el otro extremo. Era alguien con una linterna.

Sharpay se acercó a esa luz. Era Zeke con una linterna de emergencia.

-¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Cómo conseguiste esa linterna?-Preguntó Sharpay

-Taylor se fue para cualquier lado. Lo mismo Chad. Ahora los estoy buscando. Y esta linterna... la encontré en una oficina destrozada.-

-¿Por qué se separaron?-

-Encontramos muchos cuerpos mutilados. Era realmente desagradable... pero lo peor fue que algunos de esos chicos estaban partidos por la mitad y se arrastraban tratando de tocarnos-

-¿Cómo estaban vivos?-

-No sé. Pero fue muy feo-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Hay que mantenerse en pie... digo... si no crees soportarlo, yo te mantengo en pie-Dijo insinuándose

-No. Por ahora no, pero cuando lo necesite te lo pediré-Dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa

Pero Zeke pensó que lo decía en serio. De pronto oyeron un ruido. Una pelota de basket rebotaba avanzando por el suelo.

-¿De dónde salió eso?-Preguntó Sharpay mirando en todas las direcciones

-De allí-Dijo Zeke iluminando un punto

Vieron a Chad, que estaba escondido detrás de unos armarios tirados. Cuando vio a sus amigos salió y se reunió con ellos.

-Que suerte encontrarlos. Discúlpame, Zeke. En realidad mis piernas pensaron por sí solas y huyeron. Y como bien sabes, ellas llevan al resto del cuerpo por donde quieren-

-No te disculpes. Ahora debemos encontrar a Taylor-Dijo Zeke

-¿Y Troy y el resto?-Preguntó Chad

-Bolton nos dividió para buscar sobrevivientes. A mi me mandó aquí. A Ryan y Gabriella los envió a los baños y él se fue a buscar a su padre-Explicó Sharpay

-No debíamos separarnos. Hay que mantenernos unidos hasta el final como dijo el director-Opinó Chad

-Todo lo que encontremos debe ser usado como elemento de supervivencia-Dijo Zeke-Y de momento tenemos esta linterna-

-Y a Wilson-Dijo Chad

-¿Quién?-Preguntaron Zeke y Sharpay

-Wilson. Mi pelota de basket-

Fue hasta donde estaba el esférico y lo trajo.

-No vamos a llevar eso. ¿Para qué te puede servir?-Le dijo Zeke

-Puede salvar vidas. Serviría para distraer y molestar al enemigo-

-Y para atraerlos-Dijo Sharpay-Ellos siguen todo lo que se mueve. Y si descubren de donde procede...-

-No te preocupes. Yo soy el salvador-Dijo Chad

-Si, seguro-

-Vamos-Dijo Sharpay-Volvamos por el camino que yo vine para buscar a mis compañeros-

-Pero nos falta Taylor-Dijo Zeke

-Ella es una y los otros son tres. Prefiero que salvemos tres vidas a una-Le respondió Sharpay

-Movámonos-Dijo Chad

Empezaron a caminar en la dirección que Sharpay les indicaba.

Mientras, Troy y su padre habían empezado a explorar los pasillos. Iban por uno particularmente destrozado.

-Los que murieron parecen haber dado todo lo que tenían en su mano para tratar de salvarse-Dijo Jack

-Muchos no creo que hayan tenido la oportunidad de defenderse-Le dijo Troy

-Pero somos sobrevivientes. Y los sobrevivientes no se rinden. Tenemos un revólver y por los caminos suele haber cosas tiradas que resultan útiles. Es más, en algunos pasillos hay extintores que no fueron destruidos y podemos usarlos-

-¡Mira!-Dijo de pronto Troy

Un ser desagradable llevaba a Gabriella arrastrando. Jack estaba paralizado, pero Troy no:

-¡Papá! ¡Es Gabriella! ¡Sálvala!-

El Sr. Bolton apuntó y disparó dos tiros. Le dio uno en el hombro izquierdo y otro en el cuello.

La criatura no pareció muy afectada por los impactos. Pero lanzó a Gabriella a un costado y comenzó a preparar otra bola de fuego.

-¡Agáchate, papá!-Gritó Troy

Jack se apartó a un costado. Troy trató de salir de la línea de fuego. El monstruo lanzó su ataque que incineró a algunos cadáveres que había en el suelo.

El padre de Troy tomó un extintor que estaba cerca y comenzó a rociar al mutante, haciendo que retrocediera momentáneamente.

-¡Toma hijo!-Dijo lanzándole el revólver que Troy no consiguió atrapar-¡Sobrevive!-

Troy tomó el revólver del suelo y ayudó a Gabriella a ponerse de pie. Se fueron rápidamente por donde volvieron, pero en un pasillo con varios accesos... tomaron el camino de la derecha.

Jack golpeó la cabeza del ser con el extintor.

-¡Muere, maldito!-

Pero la criatura no murió. Rasguñó la cara de Jack y de un fuerte golpe lo apartó unos dos metros.

"¿Cómo se derrotan a estas cosas?" Pensó Jack

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en dirección opuesta y se perdió en los pasillos.

Ryan iba solo por un corredor bastante estropeado. Se sentía solo e intimidado. Era como si fuera un escenario preparado para aterrar a las personas y así lograr que bajen la guardia. Quizás algunos no lo sientan, pero él sentía lástima por todos los muertos. Y también pensaba en como quedarían los sobrevivientes...

Consiguió llegar al comedor. Tenía poca iluminación, había mesas tiradas, vidrios en el suelo, vasos, restos de comida y cadáveres. Subió por las escaleras y vio varios muertos más. Pero había uno distinto...

Para su sorpresa, lo que encontró era un demonio muerto. No era tan grande como otros, pero tenía garras grandes y una espalda deforme llena de pozos. Estaba tirado, con una barra de hierro atravesada por el pecho y la cabeza parecía consumida por el fuego.

Alguien salió de entre las sombras con un palo y trató de golpearlo. Casi se cae por la escalera, pero logró estabilizarse y empujar a su atacante:

-¡No soy un enemigo!-Gritó Ryan

La persona que lo atacó se acercó. Ryan no podía creerlo, pero era Kelsi, la "compositora enana".

-Hola-Saludó Ryan

-Ah... Evans. ¿Está con vida tu hermana?-

-Quiero creer que sí. ¿Cómo te salvaste? ¿Qué pasó aquí?-Preguntó Ryan

-Este lugar fue donde se formó una resistencia muy valiente. Pero ahora sólo quedo yo. Estaban los skaters, las porristas, algunos del club de ciencias y yo. Entraron dos monstruos horribles que mataron a algunos. Desde aquí arriba les lanzábamos cuchillos y objetos cortantes. Luego alguien se sacrificó... distrajo a uno de esos seres y consiguió sacarlo del comedor. Pero el otro aún estaba. Y mientras mataba a alguien, yo tomé una barra que hierro que alguien había arrancado y con toda mi fuerza lo atravesé por la espalda.-

-Ah... yo pensé que lo habían atravesado frontalmente-

-A pesar de que eso lo debilitó... yo no me sentía como siempre. Era una sensación diferente... que no recuerdo haber tenido antes... bueno, luego de atravesarlo tomé una bufanda que había en el suelo y le rompí un mechero encima. La criatura se puso de pie, entonces corrí a la cocina, tomé un fósforo y lo encendí. Me acerqué al monstruo y prendí fuego la bufanda. Se la lancé sobre la cabeza.-

-Que horror. ¿Y qué pasó?-

-El fuego comenzó a expandirse en su cabeza, cuello y hombros. El monstruo empezó a escapar, pero se desangraba y sufría... por lo que murió. Fíjate bien, tiene quemaduras por varias partes. Lo que pasa es que hay sólo dos tubos fluorescentes funcionando. El resto se rompieron-

-¿Son poco inteligentes estas bestias?-

-Al parecer sí. O estos por lo menos. No sé que está pasando fuera del comedor... y no quiero salir de aquí. Voy a tratar de sobrevivir en este lugar hasta que pase todo-

-Me quedaré un rato para ayudarte por si pasa algo-

-Como quieras-

Troy y Gabriella se escondieron en un aula. Troy empezó a pensar en lo que había dicho Ryan.

-Gabriella-Dijo Troy

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó a Troy

-Creo que tengo una idea. Si las armas no los matan... quizás algo que pensamos que no sirve es la clave-

-¿Y qué puede matarlos?-

-Una canción. Bien cantada. Con energía-

-¿Ah?-Gabriella creyó que tantas muertes causaron estragos en la mentalidad de Troy

-¿Qué dices?-

-No sé. No me parece muy convincente-Dijo Gabriella

-Por lo menos intentémoslo-Suplicó Troy

-¿Y qué vas a cantar?-

-Yo solo no. Tú me vas a acompañar. Quiero que cantemos "Start of Something New"-Dijo Troy-Es una canción que yo extraño-

-Bueno...-Dijo Gabriella-Te haré caso. ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al auditorio. Vamos a quedarnos allí hasta que lleguen-

-Como digas-

Y juntos, dispuestos a terminar con todo, se encaminan hacia el sombrío auditorio.

Continuará!

**Nota:**

**Hola gente. Agradezco mucho que lean y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Cedrick, te respondo:**

**Ryan usó a Gabriella como escudo porque la cargaba con ambos brazos. Es como si hubiera flexionado un poco las piernas y agachado la cabeza. De esa forma embiste contra el bicho. Y entre ellos, Gabriella.**

**Lo del pasillo perpendicular... en ese momento no me salía como explicarlo bien claro. Es algo así:**

**En este están los protagonistas:**

** Y por uno así que corta esa línea pasaba el cuerpo sin cabeza. Es como si en una hoja hicieras una línea horizontal y en uno de los extremos una línea vertical.**

**En realidad, en la charla de Ryan y Gabriella, el orden es Gabriella, Ryan, Gabriella, Ryan, Gabriella, Ryan. Lo que faltó en esa parte fue indicar lo que decía cada personaje. Me aseguraré de corregirlo en los próximos capítulos.**

**Y por último, en lo que me basé...**

**Empezamos por High School Musical. Se me ocurrió darle un toque de Silent Hill y Doom 3. Pero como los enemigos "evolucionan" en su mentalidad, pronto se vienen algunos similares a Quake 2 y 4.**

**Pero las situaciones, diálogos, criaturas y todo lo hice yo. Si algo salió muy similar a otro fic no es plagio. Los fics en inglés yo no los leo, así que de ahí no saco ideas.**

**Pero los deformes no son los mismos que aparecen en esos juegos, sino que tomo su base de "criatura monstruosa" para crear algo distinto.**

**Saludos a todos.**


	4. Esperemos que funcione!

Troy y Gabriella llegaron al auditorio. Había luces de emergencia que iluminaban parte del escenario y un poco las butacas. El palco estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

-Vamos al escenario-Dijo Troy

Subieron y se quedaron allí, esperando. A lo mejor esos seres podrían rastrearlos... y entonces caerían para siempre.

Sharpay, Zeke y Chad llegaron al despacho de Jack, que estaba vacío.

-¿Y Troy?-Preguntó Chad

-Se supone que estaría aquí, o en esta zona. Ya revisamos las duchas y no hay nada. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?-Decía Sharpay

-Y eso que falta Ryan-Recordó Chad

Sharpay tenía una sensación horrible. En las duchas había encontrado la boina de Ryan rasgada en el suelo... y había sangre y un pie...

-Entonces busquemos a Taylor-Dijo Chad

-Buscaremos a Ryan primero-Le dijo Sharpay

-¿Por qué él?-Le preguntó Chad

-Es mi hermano. Y lo quiero mucho-Respondió Sharpay

-¿Y si yo me perdiera me buscarías?-Preguntó Zeke

-No. A ninguno de ustedes buscaría-Dijo Sharpay

-No podemos discutir más. Es lo uno o lo otro-Dijo Chad

-Ryan-Murmuró Sharpay

-Vamos, amigo. Ella quiere buscar a su hermano-Le dijo Zeke a Chad

-Ustedes busquen a Ryan... hagan lo que quieran. Yo voy a buscar a Taylor-

Chad se fue solo, sin linterna ni nada. Sólo tenía a Wilson.

-Quedamos solos de nuevo-Le dijo Zeke a Sharpay

"Lo cual lamento" pensó.

Fueron por otro camino. Todo oscuro y con seres peligrosos hacía de East High un laberinto. En cambio, cuando todo estaba normal, el lugar no parecía tan complicado.

Y afuera, los policías habían avanzado un poco por las rocas. Uno de ellos llamaba por radio a la comisaría:

-¡Traigan gente y equipos de alpinismo! ¡No! ¡Helicópteros no!. ¡Vengan por tierra!-Cortó-Ellos reconocerán todos los vehículos destrozados-Le dijo a un tipo que estaba a su lado.

Chad iba con su pelota por el pasillo que lleva al laboratorio donde trabajan los que estudian ciencias. A lo mejor Taylor estaba escondida allí.

Chad caminaba maldiciendo a todos y pensando en lo que dijeron al principio: "Manténgase en grupo". Y ya estaban todos dispersos.

Alguien se acercaba caminando. Había sólo un foco encendido. Chad se detuvo, esperando. Entonces vio a Taylor, que se acercaba tambaleándose y temblorosa.

-Taylor, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?-Le dijo Chad

Taylor trataba de hablar pero no parecían salirle las palabras. Se encendió un reflector que encandiló a Chad.

-¿Quién es?-

Pero nadie respondió. Retrocedió un poco y trató de distinguir algo.

Para su horror vio que algo atravesaba y levantaba a Taylor. La hacía girar en el aire, desparramando todo por las paredes y el piso.

Los restos de Taylor quedaron en el suelo.

Chad vio un horrible ser delante de él.

Lo único que hizo fue correr, muy rápido. Se escapó hacia la cafetería.

Sharpay y Zeke iban en dirección al auditorio. Por el camino encontraron sangre y restos de cosas.

-Recuerda que cualquier porquería puede ser un elemento de supervivencia-Dijo Zeke y levantó unos pedazos de plástico

-Es ridículo-Le dijo Sharpay-¿Cómo vas a estar recolectando mugre diciendo que es para sobrevivir?-

-Estos plásticos pueden prenderse fuego para hacer señales de humo. Y mira eso-Dijo señalando un compás ensangrentado-Puede servir para clavar enemigos o usarlo de ganzúa-

-Que poco convincente todo eso de la supervivencia-Le dijo Sharpay

-Después me lo vas a agradecer. ¿Para qué vamos al auditorio?-

-Porque pienso que Ryan estaría ahí. Yo lo conozco. En un escenario es en donde se siente seguro-Dijo Sharpay

-Podríamos ir a la cocina. Te haría galletas y me haría un pastel para mi-

De pronto algo saltó contra Sharpay y la desplomó en el suelo. Era una criatura sin piel... con ventosas.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-Gritó Zeke clavándole la punta del compás en la cabeza.

Eso le dolió al ser. Se alejó y comenzó a prepararse para buscar un buen ángulo de ataque.

Un reflector se encendió detrás de ellos. Sharpay se estaba poniendo de pie, entonces miró y vio a Martha.

Sharpay asqueada, se acercó todo lo que pudo a Zeke. A Martha le faltaba un brazo, que había sido reemplazado por algo mecánico que terminaba en tres filosas astas manchadas de sangre. En el hombro izquierdo tenía aplicados unos tubos de acero que tenían un reflector. Había cables por sus brazos, que entraban por el cuello y algunas heridas.

No tenía ojos, o al menos eso parecía, porque en su lugar había sensores de movimiento. En los tobillos también tenía cables, que se conectaban con la columna vertebral por fuera.

Sharpay casi se desmaya. Zeke estaba realmente asustado.

Se encontraban solos entre dos criaturas: Un ser sin piel frente a ellos dispuesto a atacarlos... y por detrás a Martha Cox deformada con partes mecánicas. Era una pesadilla...

Entonces Zeke se armó de valor. El ser empezaba a moverse y las astas del brazo de Martha empezaban a cortar el aire.

-Cuando te diga, corres, con toda tu velocidad hacia el ser. En cuanto lo veas saltar agáchate y no te detengas por nada del mundo... hasta llegar al auditorio-Le dijo Zeke a Sharpay rápidamente

-¿Y qué harás tú?-Le preguntó Sharpay pensando en el sacrificio de Zeke

-Te seguiré. También quiero escaparme-

Zeke le dio la señal y corrieron hacia el monstruo. Los instintos cazadores le dijeron al bicho que los atacara, por lo que dio un gran salto, apuntando con las garras.

Sharpay se agachó y sintió al mutante que le pasaba por encima.

Iban corriendo rápido. Martha también se acercaba, más lento, pero con las astas amenazando.

La criatura sin piel trepó hasta el techo y comenzó a seguirlos desde arriba.

Sharpay y Zeke irrumpieron en el auditorio. Rápidamente cerraron las puertas y corrieron hacia el escenario.

Troy y Gabriella les salieron al paso.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Troy

-Vinimos a escondernos. Detrás de nosotros vienen dos cosas apocalípticas-Dijo Zeke

-¿Y Chad? ¿Ryan?-Preguntó Gabriella

-No sabemos. Chad se fue a buscar a Taylor, y en cuanto a Ryan... desconocemos su paradero-Dijo Zeke

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Les preguntó Sharpay a Troy y Gabriella

-Les preparamos una trampa a los monstruos-Dijo Troy con orgullo

-¿Ah, si?-Dijo Sharpay fingiendo sorpresa

-Exacto. Y luego nos van a agradecer eternamente que les salvemos su vida-Dijo Troy

Algo golpeó la puerta.

Mientras, Ryan y Kelsi se encontraban en la cafetería en completo silencio. Alguien entró.

Aunque había poca iluminación, distinguió el peinado de Chad.

-Es Chad-Dijo Ryan

El jugador de basket se detuvo al oír su nombre.

-¿Quién está allí?-Preguntó en voz alta

-¡Yo! ¡Ryan!-Gritó Ryan

Chad subió hasta donde estaban ellos, pasando por el demonio muerto.

-Tu hermana te estaba buscando. Y se fue. No sé en dónde habrá quedado-Informó Chad

-¿Debería ir a buscarla?-Preguntó Ryan

-No. Es peligroso. Lo que puedo hace es intentar encontrarla y traerla-Dijo Chad-Ya casi me conozco los caminos.-

-Eso es bueno-Dijo Ryan

-Ya lo creo. Y algo malo: Murió Taylor. La atravesaron e hicieron girar en el aire mientras se desangraba. Esta sangre que tengo encima no es mía, es de Taylor-Dijo Chad

En el auditorio, Troy y Gabriella ya sabían que los micrófonos funcionaban. Les dijeron su idea a Sharpay y Zeke.

-Están locos-Dijo Zeke

-Y son unos suicidas-Acotó Sharpay

-Ya verás que funciona-Le dijo Troy-Cuando tú interpretas alguna canción haces que los demonios se pongan felices, pésima-

Sharpay no dijo nada. Las puertas se abrieron. El reflector los iluminó. Se escuchaban pasos pesados... de Martha. A su lado iba el ser extraño... calculando.

-Es la hora-Dijo Troy

El joven y Gabriella dieron un paso adelante.

Troy empezó:

-"Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance"-

Las criaturas estaban inmóviles, mirando.

Siguió Gabriella:

-"I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my hearth"-

-"Ooooooh"-

-"To all the possibilities... ooouuuu"-

-I know-

-I know-

-That somethin' new-

El extraño ser sin piel rugió. Troy y Gabriella se callaron. Martha comenzó a activar las astas nuevamente.

El bicho saltó y clavó las garras de su brazo derecho en el pecho de Gabriella.

-Troy-Dijo con voz débil mientras le salía sangre por la boca

Troy golpeó al monstruo con el micrófono.

-¡Muere maldito!-

Sharpay y Zeke aprovecharon para escapar del auditorio. A la señorita Evans se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

En eso llegó Jack con otro extintor.

Empezó a rociar a Martha. La deforme cortó las manos de Jack con las astas.

El entrenador retrocedió mirando sus muñecas sangrantes... y las manos que estaban en el suelo.

Troy tomó el extintor y lo usó para golpear al monstruo sin piel. Le hacía daño, pero la bestia aún tenía sus garras en Gabriella.

Martha demolió a Jack. Luego dirigió su atención a Troy.

El bicho soltó a la agonizante Gabriella y rasguñó a Troy. Martha encendió y apagó el reflector varias veces, cegando a Troy.

Un ataque del bicho fue mortal: Rasgó la garganta de Bolton.

El capitán del equipo cayó, tosiendo y llorando.

Martha tomó a Gabriella de la cabeza con su mano normal y se la llevó. A Troy y a Jack los dejaron en el lugar.

Pero el bicho extraño no se fue. Se refugió en un rincón y empezó a dormir mientras muchas babosas comenzaban a cubrirlo.

Continuará!


	5. Esto no es el fin

Sharpay y Zeke iban corriendo por un pasillo en dirección al aula de ciencias. Lo que aumentó a medida que se acercaban era sangre en el suelo y restos de alumnos y metales.

Zeke abrió la puerta del aula. Había "personas" con la cara derretida y la piel carcomida que trabajaban con cadáveres en los pupitres. Les extirpaban órganos y reemplazaban piezas con partes mecánicas.

-Dios mío-Dijo Sharpay

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Zeke

-Mira. Tienen a Darbus-

Efectivamente, la profesora estaba siendo reemplazada por completo. Y utilizaban cualquier cosa para hacer esos transplantes. Hasta las patas de las sillas.

Zeke se acercó a una mesa donde había un cadáver partido por la mitad. Tomó un bisturí usado.

Luego caminó hasta un mostrador. Abrió el gas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Sálvate, Sharpay-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Vio que Zeke abría la puerta de un armario que había al costado y sacaba una caja de fósforos.

-Vete Sharpay. Sálvate-

-No, por favor. No tiene sentido... podemos escapar juntos. Puedes hacer galletas... lo que quieras... la vida continúa-Dijo mientras se le humedecían los ojos

-Lo siento. Sé que no morirán todos, pero van a tener serias dificultades. Encuentra a los otros y terminen con esto. ¡VETE!-

Sharpay se fue corriendo en dirección a la cafetería. Sabía que ese era el lugar de reunión de los alumnos cuando todo marchaba de forma normal, por lo que quizás haya alguien.

Zeke tomó la caja y sacó un fósforo. Lo sorprendente era que esos trabajadores no le hicieron nada. Al parecer eran pacíficos. Un trabajador lo vio y se fue.

Prendió el fósforo y lo que siguió a continuación fue una explosión de fuego contenida por las paredes que arrasó unas cuatro aulas.

Afuera, llegaron más policías y los periodistas. También empezaron a llegar los familiares de los alumnos.

-¡Tenemos un problema en ese colegio!-Dijo un periodista

La policía avanzaba entre las rocas.

-¡Aquí David Brechman informando desde East High!. Todo empezó con un llamado de emergencia a la comisaría y ahora esto se convirtió en una pesadilla. Misteriosas rocas impiden el paso, ya han llegado ambulancias y oficiales con equipo de alpinismo. Estimamos que los alumnos llevan unas cuatro horas ahí dentro. Esperamos encontrar gente con vida, pero, disculpen por ser pesimista, no tengo muchas esperanzas-

Sharpay entró en la cafetería y fue hasta arriba. Encontró a Ryan y Kelsi.

-Sharpay... ¿por qué lloras?-Le preguntó Ryan

-Zeke... Zeke... se... inmoló...-Dijo Sharpay

-¿Se inmoló?-Preguntó Ryan incrédulo

Kelsi entró en la conversación:

-Chad se había ido a buscarte-Le dijo a Sharpay

-¿Por qué no podemos mantenernos en grupo?-Preguntó Ryan con enojo

Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato. Hasta que Ryan dijo:

-¿Recuerdas "Bop to the Top"?-Le preguntó a Sharpay

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Darbus me habló de eso el día que terminamos. En realidad esa canción es antigua. Y cuando la entonamos con tanta énfasis abrimos una puerta al infierno. Pero no para entrar, sino para que ellos salgan. Entonces pienso que si volviéramos a recitarla probablemente los eliminemos.-

-Troy y Gabriella ya trataron. Y probablemente murieron-Dijo Sharpay

-Pero ellos no interpretaron "Bop to the Top". Nosotros lo abrimos y ahora lo cerramos.-

-Ya me harté de todo esto. Seres repugnantes, ideas de supervivencia, falsa motivación para estar unidos, muertos, peleas y ahora mi propio hermano dice que vamos a cantar para matarlos. Es absurdo. Estuvimos mucho tiempo encerrados, eso pasa-

-Intentémoslo-Dijo Ryan

-Siempre es lo mismo. Dicen intentémoslo. Ya me aburrió esa palabra-

-Todos estamos igual-Dijo Kelsi-Estamos desesperados y atemorizados-

-Quiero irme a mi casa-Dijo Ryan

-Yo también-Dijo Kelsi

-Este colegio debe tener una salida subterránea. Por las alcantarillas-Dijo Ryan

-Probablemente-Dijo Kelsi

-Nada se perdería con tratar de escapar por ese lugar-Propuso Ryan

-Claro que se perdería algo. Nuestra vida. Tenemos una sola y yo no quiero morir aquí-Dijo Sharpay-Antes de morir yo quería ser actriz de teatro-

-Pero si no tratamos nada moriremos igual-

Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo. Kelsi accedió a abandonar la cafetería para escapar.

Pero antes de irse, Kelsi preparó el arsenal: un mechero que encontraron tirado, un aerosol, cuchillos de la cocina, un pedazo de vidrio grande y una botella con un trapo empapado en combustible de varios mecheros (los skaters eran fumadores). Estaban listos.

No sabían en dónde se había metido Chad, pero quizás lo encontrarían.

**Martha llevaba a Gabriella arrastrando. En el camino encontró al "trabajador" que se había ido. Por medio de un lenguaje extraño, el trabajador le comunicó que habían volado el laboratorio y deberían hacer la transformación en ese lugar. Entonces Martha y el esclavo comenzaron a trabajar en Gabriella. A ellos se les unió el director.**

Chad estaba perdido. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Se acostó en el suelo sucio a esperar. Si lo iban a matar esperaba que fuera rápido. Si vivía, esperaba salir ileso. Y si todo terminaba, se consideraría afortunado.

Ryan iba al frente. Los tres entraron al sótano y bajaron. Había un cartel que decía "Sólo personal autorizado". Lo ignoraron.

Ryan abrió una puerta que había sido forzada y no vio el camino que esperaba.

En su lugar había rocas gigantes que parecían salir de la tierra y llegaban hasta la superficie. Había un cadáver tirado, posiblemente lo mató alguna roca.

Tuvieron que volver. Esta vez fueron al auditorio. Entraron en completo silencio, porque había una criatura extraña durmiendo.

Kelsi colocó sogas y obstáculos cerca de la puerta y por el pasillo. Tenía una molotov lista para ser encendida y lanzada. Ryan tomó un cuchillo y Sharpay otro. Kelsi les dio el lanzallamas casero a los hermanos, pero ellos lo rechazaron y se lo dejaron. En su lugar, Ryan tomó el pedazo de vidrio y lo amarró al extremo de una soga. Le podía servir para cortar enemigos.

Antes de empezar lo que Ryan consideraba salvación y Sharpay suicidio, hicieron el ejercicio de energía y concentración.

Kelsi encontró el cadáver de los Bolton, padre e hijo.

-Recuerda-Dijo Ryan a Sharpay-Imagina que estamos frente a un público. Y si alguno te ataca, esquívalo pensando que es un tomate o algo que te lanza la multitud-

-De acuerdo-Dijo cerrando los ojos

Kelsi comprobó que la electricidad funcionaba. Algo había sucedido. Varias luces se encendieron.

El que hizo que volvieran las luces fue Chad, que se armó de valor y fue al generador. Allí mató a un "trabajador" y volvió a activar la energía eléctrica que había sido cortada manualmente. Pero en el momento en que la luz se cortó no había criaturas, alguien lo había hecho... ¿pero quién?.

En el auditorio, Kelsi activó todos los amplificadores de sonido y parlantes.

La criatura que dormía se despertó. Rugió y se quedó en su lugar. Al rato llegaron Martha, el director, el esclavo deforme y la nueva Gabriella, que no tenía brazos, sino puntas metálicas para empalar. Lo que la hacía funcionar era un dispositivo de energía química y eléctrica incrustado en su espalda.

Sharpay tomó un micrófono y Ryan otro, mientras que sujetaban con fuerza los cuchillos. Entonces se olvidaron del infierno y decidieron interpretar la canción como lo hicieron cuando Darbus y un pequeño público los miraba.

-¡Mucho gusto!-Dijo Ryan a los deformes

-¡Ay, que fabulosa!-Dijo Sharpay en referencia a Gabriella-Rrrrrrrrrrrr, ay, ay, ay. ¡Arrrrrrrrrribaaaa!-

La criatura se despertó completamente. Martha activó las astas y el esclavo mostró su arma: Una barra de hierro con la punta doblada.

(cambié un poco la parte en español)

-¿Quieren bailar?-Preguntó Sharpay burlonamente

-Mírenme-Dijo Ryan extendiendo los brazos

Martha y el director se acercaron de forma amenazante. Pero Sharpay y Ryan continuaron:

-I believe in dreamin'. Shooting for the stars-

-Baby, to be number one. You've got to raise te bar-

Ryan esquivó un ataque del monstruo sin piel que se había lanzado contra él. Sharpay y Ryan bajaron del escenario y se alejaron cada uno por su lado: Sharpay a la derecha y Ryan por la izquierda.

El esclavo se acercó a Sharpay.

-Kickin' and scratchin', grinding out my best-Dijo esquivando un golpe. Le dio una patada y le hizo dos tajos con el cuchillo, saltó hacia atrás cuando el trabajador trató de golpearla con su arma.

-Anything it takes. To climb te ladder of success-

Juntos:

-Work our tails off everyday. Gotta bump the competition, blow them all away-Y cuando dijeron eso la molotov estalló en el centro del pasillo, haciendo arder a Gabriella que se consumía por el fuego.

El director preparaba otra bola de fuego. Apuntó hacia Ryan y lanzó:

Ryan esquivó hábilmente mientras exclamaba:

-¡Caliente!-

El esclavo arañó levemente el brazo derecho de Sharpay.

-¡Suave!-Dijo Sharpay

Martha empezó a avanzar en dirección a Sharpay con las astas rasgando el aire. La bestia sin piel se fijó en Kelsi...

-¡Yeah, we're gonna!-Y los dos lanzaron los cuchillos contra el director.

Las armas blancas se atravesaron en su piel. El ser se las arrancó con odio y comenzó a tratar de matar a Ryan.

Juntos mientras esquivan ataques, luces de reflectores y bolas de fuego:

-Bop, bop, bop. Bop to the top-

-Slip and slide and ride that rhythm-Dijo Ryan

Juntos otra vez:

-Jump and hop. Hop 'til we drop-

-And start again-

Kelsi utilizó el lanzallamas casero contra el bicho. El fuego empezó a matarlo mientras corría expandieron las llamas.

-Zip, zap, zop. Pop like a mop-Decían mientras el fuego devoraba butacas y el humo empezaba a acumularse.

-Scoot around te corner-Dijo Ryan yendo hacia la puerta

Juntos esquivando ataques sistemáticamente:

-Move it to the groove. Til' te music stops. Do the bop, bop, bop to the top-

El fuego empezó a terminar con Gabriella y el bicho que no tenía piel.

-Don't ever stop. Bop to the top-

Ahora burlándose del esclavo y el director:

-Gimme, gimme. Shimmy, shimmy-

Sharpay escapó de otro ataque del trabajador. Ryan evitó otra bola de fuego.

-Shake some booty and turn around. Flash a smile in their direction-Y sonrieron a los demonios

El deforme lanzó su arma a un lado y se acercó a Sharpay para matarla con sus propias manos.

-Show some muscle-Y esquivó un débil golpe del deforme

-Do the hustle-

-Yeah, we're gonna-

Juntos mientras Martha se acercaba:

-Bop, bop, bop. Bop to the Top-

-Wipe away your inhibitions-

Sharpay esquivó otro ataque del trabajador y consiguió tomar la barra que antes había usado ese deforme. Ryan sacó la soga con el vidrio.

-Stump, stump, stump. Do the rump-La barra de acero atravesó al esclavo por el pecho. La soga con el vidrio voló y clavó la punta en la frente sensible del director. El monstruo retrocedió, entonces Sharpay sacó rápidamente la barra de acero y se la lanzó a Ryan. Ryan la tomó y se la lanzó al director.

Fue el toque de gracia. La barra se clavó, pero además lo hizo retroceder y prenderse fuego. La piel se le caía a trozos.

-And strut your stuff-

Entró Chad armado con un caño que extrajo de la sala del generador. Vio a Martha acercarse.

Los Evans:

-Bop, bop, bp. Straight to the Top. Going for the glory. We'll keep stepping up. And we just won't stop-

Chad golpeó a Martha con el caño. Luego utilizó el objeto para tratar de trabar las astas. Aprovechando la distracción, Kelsi y los Evans se lanzaron contra la espalda de Martha, arrancando cables y metales que encontraban. Kelsi sacó algo vital: Una pieza metálica que al ser extraída liberó un líquido blanco.

Martha se desplomó panza arriba.

-Til' we reach the top. Bop to the Top-Y ambos subieron sobre el cadáver de Martha

-Salgamos rápido del auditorio-Dijo Keisi

Escaparon a toda prisa. Al llegar al vestíbulo vieron algo desalentador.

La puerta estalló en muchos pedazos. Y en su lugar apareció un monstruo con cuerpo robusto y cubierto de piel seca. Tenía cabeza de carnero y le salía sangre por la boca.

Aún no ha terminado...

Continuará!


	6. Escape

(creo que ya se notó porque el fic es horror/parody jaja)

Los cuatro estaban inmóviles. Las rocas volvieron al interior de la tierra.

Los policías quedaron desparramados por el suelo, pero rápidamente se pusieron de pie y recibieron su motivación:

-¡VAMOS TODO EL MUNDO!-

Y los periodistas también avanzaron. Los padres también... es decir que una multitud enorme se acercaba a East High.

Chad, Sharpay y Ryan escaparon hacia afuera. Kelsi se quedó con el demonio.

El demonio levantó una mano y el suelo se elevó, bloqueando el paso. Los tres no tenían opción. Debían enfrentar al demonio.

Kelsi dio un paso adelante:

(Típico giro final ¬¬)

-Finalmente, tengo a los Evans donde los quería. Y Chad... también puede ser eliminado-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Chad incrédulo

-Así fueron las cosas. Yo corté la luz, yo fui la que hizo que Jason esparciera todo. Estudié un poco el ocultismo y logré mezclarlo con química. Unos amigos del club de ciencias me ayudaron, pero están muertos. El líquido que logramos hacer se lo di a Jason en la fiesta y él se lo tomó. El mismo infierno está en ese virus. Mi objetivo eran los Evans. Una pareja de soberbios que me llaman "compositora enana".-

-Yo no te digo eso-Dijo Ryan y miró a Sharpay con reproche

-No me gusta que se tomen mi estatura como un chiste. Y Troy Bolton... es un objetivo cumplido. El equipo de basket es un problema. Son un grupo de salvajes que se creen mejores que el resto sólo por encestar en un maldito partido. Y desde que Bolton hizo que todos los sectores de East High se mezclara, sentí que lo que las generaciones anteriores habían construido acababa de irse al diablo-

-Es una crisis de sectores sociales-Dijo Chad

-No. La destrucción de la estructura llevó a esto. Si todo se hubiera quedado como estaba y los Evans me hubieran aceptado... no habríamos tenido que hacer esto-

-¿Y el equipo de basket?-Preguntó Chad-¿Iba a ser eliminado también?-

-Sólo si no notábamos cambios en su inteligencia. Lo único ventajoso de su ignorancia era que Jason fue tan estúpido que pude engañarlo fácilmente-

-Eras su novia. ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Ryan

-No me consideraba su novia. Yo puedo ser algo más grande que un ser humano-

-Es cierto-Dijo Ryan-Si tomas ciertos productos farmacéuticos puedes superar el metro cincuenta-

Había metido la pata hasta la rodilla.

-Te burlaste de mi estatura-Dijo Kelsi

-Ahora no vas a reprocharme nada-Le dijo Sharpay a Ryan

-Yo no me refería a mi estatura cuando dije ser más grande. Ahora puedo ser superior a todos ustedes. Con este amigo nuevo-Dijo señalando al amorfo ser con cabeza de carnero

-¿Es también del infierno? ¿O es otra cosa?-Preguntó Sharpay

-Es Jason-Dijo Kelsi

Ahora Chad entendía. En realidad eso era la piel de Jason con otra cabeza. Sus huesos estaban en el aula.

-¿Y eso tiene huesos?-Preguntó Chad

-Seguro que los tiene, estúpido. Si no los tuviera no estaría de pie y no tendría su fuerza-Dijo orgullosa de su "mascota"

Tres policías lograron llegar hasta ellos.

-¡Muere!-Gritó un oficial y le disparó al ser con cabeza de carnero

El monstruo recibió el impacto pero no gritó. Sólo sangró un poco.

Se acercó corriendo y embistió con la cabeza al oficial. La fuerza de ese monstruo estaba notablemente amplificada, es por eso que notaron que al policía se le destrozó la caja torácica.

Los otros dos estaban por irse, pero el suelo se elevó y cayó sobre ambos. Al parecer podía manipular las rocas y el suelo.

Entonces Chad pensó en "A Nightmare on Elm Street 3" donde mataban al espectro Freddy bendiciendo los huesos... pero no había con que bendecirlo...

Los ojos negros del nuevo Jason miraron a los Evans.

-¡Mátalos!-Ordenó Kelsi

El demonio se lanzó al ataque. Sharpay tomó a Ryan de un brazo y lo empujó hacia Jason.

-NOOOOO-Gritó Ryan cuando el maldito lo tomó del cuello con fuerza y lo levantó en el aire, listo para reventarle la cabeza

Chad tuvo una idea. Fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el cadáver del policía y tomó su pistola.

Se acercó a Jason y le puso el cañón del arma en la cabeza.

El estampido sobresaltó a Kelsi. La bala le había perforado el cráneo.

Jason se desplomó. Ryan se liberó y estuvo muy agradecido de que Chad le salvara la vida. Kelsi corrió hacia el colegio otra vez.

-¡Que no escape!-Gritó Chad

Las rocas se fueron, y por lo tanto el escape subterráneo estaba libre.

Ryan y Chad fueron tras la compositora enana.

Muchos policías armados con escopetas y pistolas se acercaron a donde estaban Sharpay y Jason.

-Quédese donde está, señorita-Le dijo un oficial a Sharpay

Otro se acercó a Jason y lo tocó con el pie. El monstruo tomó la pierna del policía y la arrancó. Le chorreaba sangre por la cabeza de carnero, pero aún así estaba vivo.

Lanzó la pierna del oficial a un costado.

-¡Mátenlo!-

Los disparos no parecían hacerle nada. El demonio se acercaba mientras las balas le perforaban la piel.

Embistió a un oficial que cayó contra algunos compañeros. Jason levantó a un tipo y lo lanzó contra otros policías.

Tomó a un oficial y lo usó como escudo cuando otro hombre le disparaba con una MP5.

El "escudo" recibió casi todos los impactos y murió en el acto. Jason hizo que el suelo tomara un relieve irregular, haciendo crecer pilares enormes y creando pozos profundos.

Muchos oficiales cayeron a los pozos y otros escaparon como pudieron. Sharpay tomó una escopeta antes de que cayera.

El carnero estaba frente a ella. Era una batalla final...

Kelsi llegó al sótano, atravesó el lugar hasta el acceso a las alcantarillas. Antes de irse tomó una barra metálica que estaba apoyada en un costado de la pared.

Entró al corredor de escape, pero en lugar de avanzar se ubicó a un costado de la puerta.

Chad y Ryan llegaron al cuarto del generador. Chad iba primero. En cuanto puso un pie en el acceso recibió un golpe en la cara que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Kelsi quería atravesarlo con la barra. Lo que logró fue clavarla en la pierna derecha de Chad.

Ryan corrió hacia ella y la empujó al suelo.

-¡Maldito seas, Evans!-Le dijo Kelsi

Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Ryan quiso darle un golpe pero ella se anticipó y con la barra lo apartó.

Ryan quedó en el suelo, algo atontado.

Vio a Kelsi acercarse a Chad con la barra en alto. El chico de la boina (aunque ya no la tenía) se acercó a la pistola y apuntó a Kelsi.

El disparo le dio en la espalda. Volvió a disparar.

La barra se le escurrió de los dedos y golpeó el suelo. Kelsi cayó boca arriba.

Ryan se acercó.

-Sé que no te meterán en la cárcel. Entonces yo te mandaré al lugar que convocaste-Dijo y le dio el tiro de gracia en la cabeza

Sharpay tenía dificultades. El escopetazo le había reventado la panza a Jason y las tripas caían al suelo. Pero la escopeta ya no tenía más cartuchos, y Sharpay la usó como un palo.

Golpeó con la culata la cara de Jason, pero éste tomó la escopeta y con el cañón le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro izquierdo.

Sharpay cayó al suelo con mucho dolor. El monstruo volvió a golpearla en la cara. Sharpay sintió sangre en su cara.

El maldito demonio acababa de romperle la nariz.

Un helicóptero de la policía sobrevolaba la zona:

-No podemos disparar el misil-Informó el piloto a la base

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el comisario

-En el lugar del objetivo hay también una civil-

-No importa, tiren las bombas-Dijo el gordo comisario

-Señor, nosotros no matamos civiles-Respondió el piloto

-Si, claro. Seguro que no mataste civiles cuando disparaste un misil contra el edificio de los terroristas en 1996-

-Eso era distinto, porque ellos eran todos terroristas. Aquí tenemos una jovencita-

-¡Mierda!-Gritó el comisario-Busquen una solución-

El demonio lanzó la escopeta a un costado. Quería arrancarle las entrañas a Sharpay.

La Evans tenía la nariz rota, un labio partido, la cara llena de sangre, un ojo cerrado y dos incisivos menos.

El helicóptero descendió un poco. Lanzaron una escalerilla por la que descendió un tipo con una ametralladora.

A lo Rambo comenzó a dispararle a Jason.

El demonio retrocedía, las balas empezaban a destrozarle sus tripas y penetrarle dentro del cuerpo.

De pronto al oficial se le cayó su ametralladora.

-Carajo-Murmuró-¡Hey, se me cayó el arma!-Gritó al piloto

Sharpay se arrastró hasta el arma. El carnero la vio y empezó a acercarse algo rápido (ya le costaba correr por la falta de sangre y la cantidad de heridas).

Sharpay desde el suelo empezó a dispararle a la cara. Las balas le reventaron los ojos y le destrozaron una parte superior de la cabeza.

Un oficial descendió cerca de ella por la escalerilla.

-Venga conmigo, vamos a salvarla-

Ayudó a Sharpay a subir. Jason se acercó caminando con los brazos extendidos. Subieron al helicóptero y entonces el piloto dijo:

-En la mira-

Un pequeño misil dio en el lugar donde estaba el demonio y lo hizo volar en pedazos.

Muchos policías entraron en el colegio a buscar sobrevivientes. El helicóptero descendió en el helipuerto del hospital, a mucha distancia del conflicto.

Los policías encontraron a Chad y Ryan. Chad fue internado y Ryan pudo ir al hospital para que le curaran algunas heridas.

Un periodista publicó la historia en el diario según las versiones de los sobrevivientes:

_TRAGEDIA EN EAST HIGH_

_Por: Anónimo_

_El desastre comenzó hace unas siete horas, cuando un alumno extraño empezó a expandir unos seres raros que convirtieron al colegio en una prisión sin salida._

_Un virus infectó a muchos alumnos y miembros del personal. Se crearon horrores mutantes mezclados con ingeniería mecánica. Era todo una pesadilla enfermiza._

_Un grupo de sobrevivientes trató de buscar una salida, pero entre ellos había un traidor. Alguien que había planeado todo eso._

_Cuando quedaban solo cuatro personas, se reveló a la traidora. Eran intereses y motivos personales, y junto a un grotesco ser con cabeza de carnero trataron de terminar con todos. Pero fallaron. Y los sobrevivientes están traumados._

_East High permanecerá cerrada hasta solucionar unos cuantos problemas. De momento los sobrevivientes reciben asistencia psicológica y profesores particulares._

_Nota del Autor Anónimo: Esta historia no será olvidada. Y seguro alguien hará una historia basada en estos hechos. No se sorprendan si en unos años tenemos un libro que diga "basado en hechos reales" y trate sobre este horrible suceso. Espero que terminen bien el día._

THE END

Nota del autor (ahora sí, Goldman200): Bueno, esto terminó para suerte de los protagonistas. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron, pero destaco a los que dejaron reviews ya que en parte ellos me alentaron a seguir (aplausos) y a los que no dejaron, también les agradezco por leerlo y no abandonarlo (aplausos).

Y como dijo el periodista anónimo, terminen bien el día.

Nos vemos en otros fics (ahora mismo hay tres en progreso y uno que está que termina).

Saludos.


End file.
